


You are special to me!

by Ihai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: It's the 25th of October and it's a day like any other... or isn't it? Prompto comes home after school and he feels lonely. But there is a special someone who will try to change that!





	You are special to me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince Sexy AF](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prince+Sexy+AF).



> This is my little birthday gift for my beloved chocobo boy <3 You will always be special to me, Prompto!   
> Just something cute I wrote up to brighten up the Promptis Feels!

25th of October. Just a day like any other, right? Right!   
Prompto sighed out. He was walking down the road towards his house after attending school for the entire day.   
It wasn't too cold compared to the usual temperatures on the end of October. The sun was setting behind the tall buildings leaving a warm orange light remaining between the gaps of every house Prompto was passing by.   
Final exams were about to begin in a week. Prompto never considered himself being really good at anything. Especially when it came to math. And as chances were, math was one of the first and most important exams next week. 

Prompto furrowed his brows and moaned out: „Nawwww, how am I supposed to pass this?! Today's extra lesson didn't go too well...“. He continued walking and rubbed his palms through his hair. His back felt sore and his head started aching. 

The extra lessons he was taking at school were exhausting, but this wasn't what actually bothered him. Even the fear of not passing the exams wasn't the worst of all. 

Prompto reached his house. He searched for his keys, opened the mailbox to find nothing special there, and entered his home. He pulled off his shoes and jacket and threw them away into a corner. He froze and lowered his head. 

There he was: Standing in an empty dark hallway. He was used to this. This was all he ever knew. But just because he was used to it didn't mean he liked it. Or he wanted to have it this way. He just didn't have any other choice. So he somehow had to cope with it. 

Prompto felt his throat tightening. He gasped for air. What was wrong with him today? He took out his cellphone and watched it's display. 

25th Oct. 19:58   
No new messages. 

The blonde boy closed his eyes tightly. He knew exactly what was bothering him. 

He didn't see Noctis for a week now. His best friend – and more or less secret crush – had to attend special „royal appointments“ to fulfill his duty as the future king of Lucis. So he was freed from school for a certain amount of time. 

Usually Prompto and Noctis would hang out after school or make a phone call in the evening or at least text chat a bit. But since Noctis was busy with his duties, they barely had time for that. 

Prompto loosened up the green tie around his neck to ease the pressure on his throat. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down.   
„It can't be helped... He is busy. Who am I to ask for attention right now?“, he laughed hoarsely and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a can of his favourite soft drink. He was actually hungry but his appetite was lingering around -100% so he just went with the drink for now. 

Slowly he walked over to the sofa and let his body fall on it rather clumsy. He opened the can and took a sip. The cold liquid numbed Prompto's aching throat. Finally a little bit of relief! 

The blonde boy tilted his head back until he could rest it on the sofa. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. If he was being honest with himself, he really had hoped to spend at least a little time with Noctis today. 

Of couse he was missing him everyday he wasn't there. But today... Prompto shook his head and moaned angrily.   
„God damn! Prompto! You knew Noct was busy!“, he said to himself, „You were so stupid believing that he would have spare time to spend with you today...“.   
Prompto put aside his drink and bit his bottom lip. „Today...“, he whispered, „on your birthday...“. 

Now he was being unfair! Prompto clawed his nails into one of the cushions next to him. He never told Noctis about his birthday. Since the blonde boy was alone most of his life, he didn't celebrate his birthday anyways. There were even times when he himself forgot about that day. 

Or to be more precise: He pushed it aside to spare himself from disappointments. 

Beep, beep! 

Prompto jerked as a sudden sound interrupted his thoughts. His cellphone!   
He fidgeted for his phone and looked at the display. 

>> Are you home yet?? <<   
\- Noctis, 20:27

Prompto widened his eyes and his heart jumped with joy. 

>> Yes, finally! I am so dead. Today was exhausting! <<   
\- Prompto, 20:28

>> Don't you dare to fall asleep! <<   
\- Noctis, 20:29

Prompto didn't want to believe that Noctis would actually have some time left for him today. He was afraid of being too excited by jumping to wrong conclusions.   
He tried to hold himself back and besides: He didn't want to sound weak in front of the prince. 

>> Why? Is there something good on TV or what?! *wink wink* <<   
\- Prompto, 20:32

Prompto really hoped to be able to call his best friend today at least. Just hearing his voice would be the best birthday gift he could ask for.   
He looked at his phone. 

25th Oct. 20:44   
No new messages.   
Did he say something wrong? Was Noctis upset because of his stupid joke?!   
Why didn't he answer anymore? Probably Ignis was bothering him again with special homework or something... 

Prompto sighed out. So again... Another day without his prince.   
He lifted himself up to throw away his empty can of soft drink. As he walked towards his kitchen he heard an engine humming in front of his house. 

Probably the neighbours. But... Did the neighbours buy a new car? This engine sounded way more powerful than usual. 

A door slammed loudly right in front of his house followed by a familiar voice apologizing for slamming the door way too harshly. 

Prompto's eyes widened as he recognized the person talking outside. 

He dashed towards his front door and pulled it open without hesitation. 

„Wow, that was quick!“, the person standing right in front of him laughed. 

Prompto's heart skipped a beat as he realized who was actually standing right in front of his door.   
„Noct!“, he smiled. 

He heard the engine roar again and looked over Noctis' shoulder to catch a few glimpses of a huge black car driving down the street. 

Noctis turned around and said: „I am sure you recognized me by the sound of this beast right? I urged Ignis to use the Regalia to drop me off! I didn't want to let you wait any longer“. 

„Let me wait?! I didn't expect you in the first place, so you wouldn't actually let me wait, you know?“, Prompto laughed. 

Noctis lifted his eyebrow: „It's your birthday today! Did you really think I wouldn't be coming over?!“. 

The blonde's mouth dropped open. „How... How do you know that? I never mentioned...“ 

„Ignis and I did a little research you know!“, Noctis winked at his friend. 

Prompto was smiling from ear to ear right now, he was so happy he almost forgot to invite his best friend in. 

„Uh, uhm! Sorry, pleace come in!“, he stuttered.   
„I am so sorry I didn't expect anyone to come, so I haven't prepared anything fancy to eat or something...“, Prompto apologized as both of them were sitting down on his sofa. 

Noctis snorted as he looked at his upset friend.   
„It's your birthday, so you shouldn't be the one to be in charge of that! I prepared something!“. 

Noctis pulled a box out of his bag. Prompto didn't even notice that his friend was carrying a bag with him, but now he curiously looked at what Noctis had prepared. 

The prince opened the box and presented a huge amount of typical japanese foods including egg rolls, various types of sushi and onigiri. 

„Whoa! That looks amazing!“, Prompto grinned, „Did you prepare these all by yourself?!“.   
Noctis unwrapped two pairs of chop sticks and handed one of them over to Prompto: „Let's say... I tried my best and Ignis helped me fix a few things!“.   
He laughed a little embarassed: „I hope you like it!“. 

Prompto picked up a piece of sushi and shoved it into his mouth.   
„Hmmm! It's delicious!“. 

Noctis sighed in relief: „I am glad haha! I was really afraid of disappointing you!“. 

Both of them started feasting on the asian food and chatted about how their days went. Prompto explained what he learned at school and how he prepared for the final exams. And Noctis summed up how Ignis and his father and the other personnel forced him to attend important meetings and read calculations and what not. 

Prompto's mind eased up with every minute they spent together. Just being near the prince always made him feel whole. At peace. He just couldn't describe the feeling. Prompto finally felt like he was actually being someone. Belonging somewhere. 

They completely emptied the asian fod like half an hour ago but both of them were still chatting and talking things over.   
Noctis paused a little as he finished telling Prompto about the latest meeting he had to endure today. He took a deep breath and put away the chopsticks he was still holding in his hands while talking. 

Prompto smiled at his friend and watched him closely. His cheeks felt warm as he looked at Noctis' sitting next to him. 

„So well... uh...“, Noctis said a little insecure.   
Prompto started to feel a little worried.   
„Are you alright?“, he asked. 

„Yeah, I guess I am just a little too shy to follow the plan I laid out before I came here, haha!“, the dark haired young man laughed to cover up his nervousness.   
„Plan?“, Prompto asked. By any means, he couldn't imagine what kind of plan his friend was talking about. 

Noctis nodded. He slapped his thighs with his palms and said: „Ok! So, I prepared something for you, I am just way too insecure to give it to you right now!“

Prompto's eyes rested on a small wrapped present that Noctis pulled out of his bag. The prince placed it on the table in front of them. He turned around to Prompto and before the blonde could react in any way, he wrapped his arms around him tightly and hugged him. 

„Happy Birthday Prompto!“, Noctis whispered and pulled his friend even closer.   
Instincitvely Prompto clawed into Noctis' back and hugged him, too. He felt the warm embrace and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He could not cry! Not now! But he was so damn happy! 

This was the first time that Prompto really felt like it was his birthday. He couldn't remember the last time he was hugged like that. He closed his eyes.   
„Thank you, Noct! Really!“, he whispered with a trembling in his voice.   
„Is everything ok?“, Noctis asked as he pushed away a little to look into his friend's face. 

Prompto nodded at him with rosy cheeks.   
Noctis suddenly realized how touched his friend was. 

„This really means a lot to me, you know?“, Prompto managed to say without completely losing it.   
„I am happy! That is all I wanted!“, Noctis replied and smiled at him softly. 

Beep, beep! 

Noctis' cellphone made a sound. 

>> I will pick you up in 10 minutes! Please get ready. <<   
\- Ignis 23:43

„Oh I need to leave in 10 minutes!“, Noctis sighed out, „Ignis said I need to endure two more days and then I can finally come back to school! I never imagined I would actually say something like that, haha!“. 

Prompto looked at the time. How did it get that late in literally no time?!   
Everytime he talked with Noctis it seemed like time was rushing by so fast. 

„Ok, we shouldn't let Ignis wait then. I know he can be a pain in the ass if you let him wait!“, Prompto laughed even if he was super sad to let his friend go again. 

Both of them walked to the front door. Noctis put on his shoes and turned around. He hugged Prompto again. This time even more intense than before. Prompto immidiately melted into Noctis' arms. This was more than just a simple hug, right?! It felt so... real! So different! 

Suddenly the roar of the regalia's engine interrupted the moment.   
Noctis and Prompto slowly let go of each other. Noctis smiled at his friend and said: „I hope you had a nice birthday! Even though I couldn't provide you a big party or something fancy!“.   
Prompto nodded and replied: „It was the best birthday I could ask for! Thanks so much for coming over!“. 

A few seconds later Prompto closed the front door and was standing in the hallway alone again. Just like he did a few hours before. But this time he didn't feel lonely. He felt warm and incredibly happy!   
Even though Noctis was gone now and he was already missing the company of his best friend, he still felt... complete. 

As Prompto walked back into his living room, he realized that Noctis' gift was still resting on his table all wrapped up.   
Because of this sudden hug between them, Prompto completely forgot about the present. 

He sat down on the sofa and picked up the little wrapped up thing. The shape wasn't too revealing so Prompto decided to unwrap it and see what Noctis had prepared for him. 

As he removed the paper and ribbons, something soft and yellow fell into his lap.   
Prompto's eyes widened as he saw what it was: A little chocobo plush made of felt and more or less neat handstitching.   
„Oh my!! This is so adorable!“, he almost screamed!   
Prompto lifted up the little figure and looked at it from every angle. „Noctis is insane! This is way too cute! How the hell did I deserve this?!“. 

Prompto noticed a little letter that was tied to the chocobo's neck. 

He removed it and unfolded it. Slowly his eyes began scanning line after line: 

„Hey Prompto!   
I know this isn't much but I know how much you love Chocobos and since I didn't know how to wrap a real chocobo for your Birthday, I decided I would make this little plush for you. Yeah, I admit it: Ignis taught me how to handstitch this. I somehow think he can do everything!   
I hope you like it, even though it isn't much...  
Thank you for everything you do for me! My life would be very lonely if it weren't for you. So this little Chocobo shall remind you that you will always be special to me Prompto! Stand by me forever please!   
Happy Birthday!“.


End file.
